An accelerometer is a commonly used motion sensor. An accelerometer attached to a moving object can be capable of detecting acceleration data of the moving object in three axial directions of the accelerometer separately.
In order to assess a behavior of a driver, an accelerometer may be used to acquire acceleration data of a vehicle in a running process. Original acceleration data measured by the accelerometer is not only related to an acceleration of the vehicle in the running process but also interfered with by gravity. In addition, after the accelerometer is placed on the vehicle, three axial directions of the accelerometer are generally not precisely aligned with a straight ahead direction, a side direction, and a vertical direction of the vehicle separately, which increases difficulty in correction of the original acceleration data measured by the accelerometer. In addition, in the running process of the vehicle, the accelerometer may move relative to the vehicle, which causes a placing angle change, and may also impose interference on the original acceleration data measured by the accelerometer and lead to inaccuracy of the acceleration data of the vehicle in the running process that is obtained according to the original acceleration data of the accelerometer.